


Locked in the Dungeon

by sushisama



Series: Zillullah AU [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, kind of PWP, set befor main canon, zillullah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushisama/pseuds/sushisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling into a trap in the Furfur dungeon, Judal finds other ways to keep himself and Sinbad entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in the Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Magi, about two years. This is in the Zillullah universe, so slightly canon divergent. This is basically just how the two started their relationship. And an excuse for smut. I plan on doing more of these little bonus chapters before the main Zillullah plot, different times they encountered one another, and the build of their affair.  
> You don't need to be reading Zillullah to enjoy this. :3

"Idiot, wake up."  
Sinbad only groaned in response to the harsh command.  His whole body ached, and his neck was stiff from the odd angle it was at.  But why was it tilted that way?  He could tell he was reclined aside from where his knees were bent up, almost all of his body flat on cold stone, until his lower back, then he was careened against more rock at his shoulders and the back of his head.  He wanted to move, but there was something on top of him, keeping him from doing more than lifting his arms.  
"Sinbad."  
The voice was harder now, and there was a tug at that one part of his hair that always seemed to stick up.  
Sinbad let out a loud yelp, his eyes snapping open.  His first instinct was grab at the offender, but a jingle of bangles and red eyes glaring at him was quick to remind him what was happening.  He stared at Judal for a long moment, his wrist still caught in his grip, and the youth stared back at him, brows furrowed.  He wasn't really surprised to see him, they had been in a dungeon after all, trying to find their way to the Djinn, but he was closer, closer than he had been in the time he could remember knowing the Magi.  
The boy was in his lap, straddling him in the confined place they occupied, and he looked very uncomfortable.  Not that the position was uncomfortable necessarily (Sinbad himself was used to similar situations and had always found them very comfortable), but as far as he could remember, he'd never really seen anyone touch the pale boy.  Even now, he looked ready to jump, to escape, but there was literally no where to go.  The area they were in was not much bigger than the circumference of a well, and even if he slid off to Sinbad's side, he would still be in contact.  
Judal was quick to throw his hand off, holding it for a moment away from him.  "About time," he hissed.  
"Where are we?" Sinbad asked.  He pulled his arm away and set it at his side.  It would have been more comfortable somewhere on the thighs around his sides, but the look on the Magi's face warned him otherwise.  He was more used to his cocky nature, but he looked more agitated than anything.  
"Don't remember?"  His voice had an edge to it.  
Sinbad leaned up just enough to rub the back of his head, where he could feel a bit of a lump.  He did have a slight headache, but it wasn't the worst he had ever had in a dungeon.  
"...trap?"  
Judal rolled his eyes.  "Yes, a trap, that you sprung, idiot."  Sinbad grunted when he pulled at his hair again.  "And you had to drag me down with you, didn't you?"  
Sinbad swatted at his hand again.  "Yes, yes, Judal, it's all my fault," he agreed off handedly.  In the time he had known him, he had found the youth's stubbornness tantamount to a moving a mountain, and he didn't see a point to argue with him on most things.  It was just better to let him think he was right and move forward.  
Or prove him wrong later, that was even more enjoyable.  
He looked around a little closer to get a better feel for the stone that surrounded them.  There was not much room around them, and less above them.  Though Judal was able to sit in his lap, he couldn't sit up fully, his body bent forward some, bringing him close to the king.  To his side was his sword, just within reach, but no space to even lift it effectively.  Above them was a large disk, smooth and covered with runes.  Around the edges of the disk was a blue-green light from the room above, and he assumed it was the oddly lit torches from the hallways above.  They were sealed in, it seemed.  
He spent only a moment more to make sure there was nothing more to this trap, no other triggers for things like spikes or anything.  Once he felt that was clear, he reached up to the lid, his hands on either side of Judal's head, pushing against it.  He didn't really have the leverage he needed to open it, but it wasn't really budging anyway.  He glared at the offending stone before turning back to the youth in his lap.  
"That was a big success," Judal quipped.  
"And what have you tried?"  
Judal crossed his arms, though he ended up with his bangles a bit on Sinbad's chest with the action.  "What do you expect me to do?  You're the brawn, remember?"  He scoffed, "Definitely not the brains."  
"So, nothing, in other words?"  
The Magi huffed.  He leaned back some, putting his hands on the stone above, and with the little space, he was forced to put his forearms against it as well.  He made a great deal of show at his attempt to lift the stone, but it was far from what caught the king's attention.  
In his efforts to prove a point, Judal had exposed his abdomen.  It wasn't like it was the first time he had seen it, but he wasn't used to being this close, and the way he was angled back, it showed off every definition in his middle.  For as tiny as he was, he was sculpted, built from what had to be years of work.  It was nothing he couldn't appreciate, especially when it was so near for him to get the full view of.  
"What are you staring at?"  
Sinbad blinked, looking up to meet Judal's crimson gaze.  He hadn't realised how intently he had been staring.  Words didn't come to him immediately.  Normally when he was caught, there would be some suave comment from him, something that would either get him further or slapped, but either way get him out of the situation.  
He had a feeling it would not go well with Judal.  
The Magi smirked, though, but said nothing further.  
"Uh," Sinbad stuttered.  "What about magic?"  
"Well, that would have been a good option if I hadn't wasted so much Magoi with those suits of armour."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning," he said through clenched teeth, "we wait."  
"For how long?"  
Judal shrugged.  "However long it takes for me to get Magoi back.  Should only be an hour or so."  
If Sinbad didn't know better, he would think Judal was more upset by that news than he was.  The king didn't really care to wait.  It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do.  After all, the whole reason he was in the dungeon was to get to the Djinn, however long it took.  Judal on the other hand, was antsy.  He tried to keep his usual air about him, cocky and sure, but he was fidgeting, and his eyes kept darting around, looking for some other means of exit.  
The movements, as small as they were, were not helping the matter.  Where Judal sat on his lap, any movement was causing friction that was leading Sinbad to some very... alternative thoughts.  He was sure the youth had no idea, he had to be naïve in such things, right?  The way he rocked in his agitated manner, how close he was, he couldn't have...  
Nonetheless, it was too much.  
Sinbad set his hands on Judal's waist, steadying him.  The Magi's eyes were on him, narrowing, and the king knew his postulation about touching him had some truth to it.  
"Idiot, what are you—"  
"Calm down," he interrupted.  "You said it yourself, we're going to be here for a bit."  
Judal's gaze stayed on him, his look unreadable, like he was searching for something.  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"What?"  
The Magi stared at him again, his head tilting just a bit.  He said nothing further, and Sinbad couldn't help the irritated thought that came at his back and forth nature.  
As if he felt the annoyance, Judal gave a little smirk before he settled down, and Sinbad actually froze when the youth relaxed fully on top of him, tucking his arms in as he rested his head on his chest.  There was a deep breath from him followed by a hum before he went completely quiet.  
"Judal?"  
"You told me to calm down," Judal answered, too relaxed to be snide.  "So I'll take a nap.  Be perfect, don't you think?"  
The king blinked.  It seemed like a good idea, really, let the Magi get reenergised faster so they could get out quicker.  But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, someone had to stay alert just in case of anything that might happen.  That, and he didn't think he could sleep in this position anyway.  Unlike Judal, who seemed able to curl up like a cat and sleep anywhere.  
It was odd, the change in demeanour, how he went from aggression to resting.  What was the point of this?  Judal had always been more complex than his outward visage of arrogance and carnage, but there was no call for this ease.  They weren't exactly enemies, but that didn't mean they stood on the same side of the line either.   
Even being in the same dungeon meant nothing, it had happened before, and even this way was by accident.  Sinbad had followed Judal in when he was escorting some general of Kou, but the man had been fool hardy, and it wasn't long before he was bested by the simplest of traps.  
Judal had simply turned to him with a shrug and offered to come with him for the rest, if only out of boredom, he said.  That didn't seem the real reason, as he had seen the youth make distraction after distraction to keep from returning home again and again.  He would stay and 'play' for as long as he could wherever he was at.  
Maybe one day he would get to ask why.  Maybe one day Judal would consider defecting to Sindria.  It had always been an offer, something he kept open since he met the boy, all those years ago.  
When he was a boy.  But now he was something else.  The male on top of him, though still young, had grown so much since they first met.  Though he still held on to most of childish behaviour, he could tell where time had gotten hold of him, where there was a focus to his erraticism.  And his body... he may be on the smaller size, but he was definitely a man now.  From his shape, to the way he stood proudly, and even were he ignorant to how his features could affect others, it was still there in the way he moved.  Gracefully, but with power.  
Judal had grown into such a gorgeous, dangerous creature.  One that was laying so comfortable on him, as if he had nothing to fear.  
And he really didn't have anything to worry about.  Were it the other way around, were it Sinbad trying to rest, he definitely couldn't do so lightly.  They were no enemies, certainly, but Judal was anything but predictable.  Even now, if he so wanted, he had Sinbad at a disadvantage, could lull him in, and strike.  
But the Magi knew the king had no such ill intent.  He could rest peacefully, because he could be sure that Sinbad would watch over him, protect him, because that's who he was.  The dynamic was skewed, but he had to admire it.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
There was the question again.  Why did Judal keep asking?  It wasn't something he truly cared about.  
"I thought you were going to sleep?"  
Judal hummed in response.  
There was a quiet between them, and for a moment, Sinbad thought he really was going to attempt at a nap.  But after a few minutes, Judal was fidgeting again, and the king was at unease once more when it was particularly in his lap where the youth felt the need to adjust.  When he squirmed, there seemed no need of it, and it was almost confirmed when the Magi chuckled at one of his ill-hidden grunts.  
Red eyes were looking at him again, a grin on his lips.  He moved again, this time sliding just a bit back and up, and his look was almost too mischievous.  He was eyeing Sinbad like a predator would its prey, and for a moment, he was concerned, not sure what he was planning and not in a way to defend himself.   
"Judal?"  
The Magi was silent, a look of concentration crossing his face as he clicked his tongue.  Like he was... deciding?  He blinked when he moved, his face coming that much closer to the king's.  
"I'm bored."  
Sinbad just stared at him.  "...okay?"  
Judal sniggered.  "Entertain me, Idiot King."  His voice lowered at the command, his eyes half lidded.  He moved again, and there were hands sliding up his chest, and everything about it made a shiver go up Sinbad's spine.  It was a beautiful feeling, having someone so exotic and venomous be so close, be so alluring, but there was no way he could know what he was doing.  
But when hands grazed over his neck and back to his chest, there was no way he didn't know.  He was pushing, and Sinbad couldn't help but go into the pull, though he tried not to.  He tried not to respond, because he shouldn't, because it was unprecedented, but he couldn't help the small moan when cold fingers graced just under his ear.  
"You still haven't told me what you're thinking about," Judal said almost too quietly.  "Though, I think I have an idea."  He was closer when he said it, and it came out almost like a purr.  He rocked once more, and Sinbad shuddered, his body's reaction to all the stimulus unbidden.  "Worried I might find out?"  
"Can't be helped," Sinbad said quick, trying to recover some of his dignity.  "I think any man in my position couldn't help himself."  
"And what position is that?"  
The king cursed himself at leaving himself open like that.  
Judal's hands came to rest at his clavicles, just above his tunic, his gaze still so intent.  "Have you thought about it, Sinbad?"  
The king's fingers twitched at the tone he had, low and seductive, and Judal didn't seem to notice where they were still on his hips.  "Thought about what?"  
The Magi leaned in, his words a whisper directly in his ear: "About me."  
Sinbad shuddered at the two words and their meaning.  He would have lied to say in the past year with Judal flourishing into the exquisite beast he became that he hadn't had an idle thought or two about him, but it was far from something he would have announced or dwelled on.  
But right now, with Judal this close, his body almost laid completely on him, his hips moving just enough to keep an interest, and a thumb was stroking his collar, he couldn't exactly deny it.  He was sure he could feel the answer, but to his own credit, there was some reaction on the Magi's end as well.  
"Have you?" Sinbad asked to dodge the question.  
"I think about many things, Idiot King," he said smoothly.  Hands moved, up his throat, around the back of his head, curling just a bit into the hair at the base of his skull.  
"And this happened to be one of those things?"  
Judal smirked.  "Close enough, really."  
"Judal-"  
The Magi shushed at him, his face close once more.  He was pressing even closer now, and when Sinbad's hands moved to rest at the small of his back, he only flinched for a brief second before rolling back just a bit into the touch.  
"No harm in it, is there?"  He rested his forehead against Sinbad's as he said, "Thinking about it."  
"You sound more like action than thought, Judal."  
The youth hummed.  "Would that be so bad?"  
Golden eyes held onto crimson, and the king, so pulled into the siren's spell, grew bold.  In an attempt to see how meaningful Judal's words were, he rolled his hips while pulling him at an angle into his lap.  He honestly expected an outlash from him, but he was rewarded with a visible shiver and a quiet moan as their growing needs rubbed together through cloth.  
"Is that what you were thinking about?"  Sinbad almost didn't recognise his voice.  It was getting husky with desire, but it had been so long since he had gotten to enjoy the game like this.  Men and women were always throwing themselves at him, he never had to do much to get relief.  But this, this had to be handled with care.  If Judal was just playing, which was definitely still a possibility, he would strike back at any moment.  
But if his intent was the same as his words...  
"Those are some of the thoughts, yes," Judal said softly.  He pulled a little at the hair still in his fingers, his hips moving just bit more to get a little more friction.  
"What are some more of those other thoughts?" Sinbad asked, not moving more, just letting Judal do what he will.  
"I'm bored, Idiot King," he repeated his earlier statement.  His next words were a ghost over Sinbad's lips, literally a breath away now: "Entertain me."  
And then Judal's lips were on his, in a hungry but still tentative kiss.  Sinbad wasn't sure which of them had actually made the first move, but it didn't really matter, with how heavy those lips were on his.  If Sinbad weren't already pressed against the stone behind him, the Magi would have him almost meld into it how he pushed.  Their lips weren't exactly matched, Judal's mouth just a bit too high, but he corrected it quick enough, seemingly hiding his blunder with a bite to his upper lip.  
Their kiss, though rough, was still chaste in a way.  His mouth was closed, his lips just moving against Sinbad's, and it lasted that way for a long moment.  Judal's hands were still in his hair, pulling but also scratching lightly at his scalp.  Sinbad kept one hand where it was, the other moving slowly up his back and under his choli.  There was a sound breathed against him, something pleasant like a sigh, and the king was glad that his touches were apparently getting easier on him.  He wasn't flinching now, which, if they really were going to go through with this, would make things much simpler.  
Judal took one more long breath before nipping at Sinbad's bottom lip, and when he moved in for a kiss this time, his mouth was open.  He smiled against those lips, for all his bravado, at this moment he hesitated.  Judal almost seemed unsure what to do from here, other than move his mouth against his, and Sinbad was glad that he didn't seem to disagree when he took over.  He ran his tongue just inside his mouth, barely gracing his teeth, and it seemed all Judal needed to get back on track, his own tongue meeting his where their mouths connected.  
As their kiss heated, Sinbad grew more bold.  His hand moved from Judal's back to his front, still under the little bit of cloth he called a shirt, and over his pectorals.  He was slow about it, almost telegraphing his intentions, and it earned him a content murmur into his mouth.  He pulled up on the choli and chuunari, exposing the flesh underneath, making it easer to run a palm over the just as shapely area.  
Judal pulled away for a breath, and while Sinbad was regaining his own, he continued his ministrations, just testing what he was allowed to do and the youth's response.  Every lover he had ever taken to bed, it always seemed a good place to start, the chest was a neutral area.  Even if one didn't really enjoy it, the attention was just good to get the mood going, to move on to better things.  
Judal was watching him, his breath ragged as his forehead leaned against Sinbad's once more, and he thought it was a little odd how intently his eyes followed the tan hand against him.  But it was Judal, and in the long run, it wasn't too farfetched to think he would have some odd habits in these matters, just like he had in all others.  
There was a sharp intact of breath when a thumb grazed a nipple, and the sound was almost off.  But the red eyes still seemed intrigued, and he even leaned back some to let Sinbad have a bit more access.  He moved over the little bud again, eliciting another noise, before he dipped his head just enough to lick the swollen area.  He had just barely gotten his teeth in when there was a rough pull to the hair Judal still had a grip on, and he was pulled in for another rough kiss.  
He made a sound of surprise at the action, but let the kiss go on.  Judal placed a hand over the one on his chest, and moved it to where it rested on his back once more.  It was easy to get the hint that he hadn't liked what Sinbad was doing, but he was sure there were other ways he could have let him know.  But, then again, Judal was good at distraction, probably a preferred method for him.  So Sinbad went for another tactic, something he had already been shown he could do, and settled for kneading at Judal's back as their mouths moved heavily against each other's.  
This the youth seemed to like, and when he ran a nail up his spine, Judal moaned into his mouth.  It was a beautiful noise, and he kept his focus there for many moments, until he was sure he could move on.  He moved, his kisses drifting from Judal's mouth to his jaw and as much of his neck as he could get to.  He made little noises with each kiss, and when Sinbad bit down, just underneath his jawline, there was a sharp intake of breath, and Judal held onto him tighter.  
Pleased with the reaction, Sinbad continued his onslaught of kisses and bites, moving from his neck to his shoulders.  There were hands digging into his tunic, pulling at him, while he rocked wantonly into Sinbad's lap.  He made more of those noises, quiet, unsure, like he was trying to hold back.   
Sinbad hadn't been expecting this shy of a lover of him, but people weren't always easy to gage when it came to these matters.  But it was still odd, how he had seen so driven to get here, but now he seemed almost passive, letting the king do what he will, only correcting him when he didn't like something.  He had been expecting something different, something more with his tenacity, something—  
His head was being pulled back again, this time exposing his throat.  Judal went in, teeth right on his Adam's apple, and he gasped at the sharp bite.  
This had been more what he was expecting.  
The attack went on, trailing all over his neck and collar, all the while his hands had found a way under his shirt, scratching at his chest.  For a moment, he even brushed over the king's nipples, much like what had been done to him just a moment ago, but he didn't dwell to long on it.  Quickly enough, his hand was moving, traveling south at an almost slow pace.  
Judal came in for another kiss, this one bruising and more confident, as a palm rubbed at him through his pants.  Sinbad moaned into his mouth, his hand still moving up and down his back while another went to join Judal's.  The Magi groaned, biting at his lip as he was touched softly.  Sinbad was tentative at first, just like Judal's movement on him.   
The youth pulled away some, his breath laboured, but still close to the king.  "Sinbad," he cooed.  "Sinbad, it's not enough."  
Of course it wasn't.  But he hadn't meant to go fast, he wanted to take his time.  This would probably be the only time he ever had with him, the only time they would get, and he wanted it to be good for him.  He had always been a rather giving lover, and it would even extend to this, but Judal's hand was under the cloth, skin on skin, and he couldn't find himself the will to deny him when he was being so insistent.  
Sinbad kissed him once more, before taking the hand that had been on his back, stroking a thumb across his lips before offering his fingers.  Judal looked confused for a moment, staring at the digits and then at Sinbad.  Sinbad rose a brow, about to say something to urge him on, when he clicked his tongue.  He blinked once, but finally took one of the fingers into his mouth, slowly, his tongue flicking across it.  
There was a moment where he just sucked on it, but then he grinned around the digit, probably in response to Sinbad's intent look.  He began to suck and lick, taking another finger in as he made a show of it.  When he felt they were slick enough, he took them from his mouth, moving around to his backside.  Judal leaned forward, his chest pressed up against Sinbad's as he made himself easier to get to.  
Sinbad's hand disappeared into the hem of his leg dress, searching and finding his entrance easily.  Judal's head was turned where it was tucked into his neck, watching as one finger went into him.  He winced, a hiss leaving him as Sinbad's thick finger pushed its way into the tight ring of muscle.  Though his eyes were intent on his hand, Judal's grip was tight on him, a hand in his hair, and the one that had been on his lower half clinging to his pants.  
Something felt a little off, but Judal still said nothing.  
"We can stop," Sinbad whispered into his ear.  He didn't remove his finger as he said it, but he didn't move it any further the second knuckle he had in.  
Judal shook his head, turning to look into the king's eyes.  He was quiet for a moment before his brows furrowed, and he almost looked determined.  "No, idiot.  I said I wanted this, and I do."  
As if to accent his point, he leaned back into the digit, moaning as he did, though it was a struggled sound.  Sinbad didn't stop him, not as he began to move back and forth on it, slowly.  There was something reassuring about letting Judal take over, let him ride his finger and take his own pace.  All the while, Sinbad concentrated on the Magi's face, his eyes closed as he looked concentrated.  He winced for the first few movements, but then a small gasp left him, and soon he was moaning.  
"More," he said, a command, his confidence coming back.  
Sinbad nodded, adding the second finger, and again let Judal do what he wanted, rocking against them.  He spread his fingers a bit, hooking his finger once and again, too, but otherwise, the Magi was the one calling the shots.  And that was all right with him.  It felt more authentic, more like Judal with him in control.   
Not like he wasn't still going to get what he wanted, after all.  
They were kissing all the while, lips rough against one another, interrupted by moans and gasps.  While Judal rode his fingers, he was rocking his hips, and their clothed members rubbed more and more.  It was a conflicting pleasure, and finally Sinbad found the itch too much.  He pulled down Judal's leg dress, just enough that his backside was fully exposed and his length was freed.  He pulled out his own erection, and for a few glorious strokes, the two muscles were in full contact together.  
Judal was pulling at his hair, harder now, as he hissed into Sinbad's ear, "Inside me, now."  
Sinbad didn't hesitate, removing his fingers as he adjusted himself, leading his length to Judal's entrance.  He had just barely gotten the tip in, trying to be slow as he could be judging by the pained expression on his face, but the Magi had no intention for such a pace, as he sat roughly on him.  Sinbad had wished he could have stopped him by the way he cried out, but he was already to the hilt.  He only had a moment of consideration, because despite how tight it was, it still felt amazing.  He let out a long groan despite himself.  
Sinbad pulled the Magi to him, bringing him in for a long, soft kiss, his arms wrapped around him in an almost kind embrace.  And for the moment, Judal allowed it, allowed the comfort the king was trying to show him, before he turned the kiss into something rough and needy.  His hands gripped tightly in his tunic as he raised himself up just a bit and back down.  It was soon enough that he was moving with a quickened speed, and while the kiss started to include teeth, he just figured this was how the Magi liked it: a little rough.  So he put his hands on his hips, meeting him with each thrust as Judal started to move faster.  
Soon Judal was pulling away, his breathing rough as he seemed more intent on his movements.  Sinbad continued to kiss him, on his face and neck, taking the youth's erection in hand to stroke it in time with their thrusts.  With each stroke, he could feel the muscle around him getting adjusted, still tight and wonderful, but more accommodating to the size in him, and by the sounds Judal was making, much more enjoyable for him as well.  
Their time together was too short, though, the build up too much, and it was already too much.  He knew soon he would be done, and by the way Judal's movements were losing their control, he assumed he wasn't too far off either.  The youth gripped tightly to him, kissing him again through rough breaths.  
"Sinbad," he whispered thickly.  It was desperate and thin, and he knew what it meant.  He simply nodded into Judal's neck, an acknowledgement of what was coming.  
In exchange for any sound, Judal latched his teeth onto Sinbad's neck, something deep and he was sure marking as the youth tightened around him.  His legs squeezed at the king's thighs as he came undone, spilling over the hand holding onto his length.  Sinbad could only go for a few more thrusts, especially when Judal tightened around him, and he pushed into the body, letting his seed fill him with a drawn out groan.  
Spent, Judal's body went slack and he all but collapsed against Sinbad's chest.  There were several minutes of silence, neither speaking as they both caught their breaths.  Finally, Judal adjusted, sliding off of his spent member, and tucked himself into Sinbad's side.  The king put his arms around him, keeping him where it would be comfortable for both of them.  
It was still another moment before there were words, the Magi saying, "We'll have to wait longer now."  
Sinbad chuckled.  "I think I can handle that."  
Judal hummed, fidgeting for another moment, nuzzling into Sinbad's shoulder.  
"You actually going to sleep this time?" he teased.  
Judal nodded.  
The king smiled to himself, enjoying the euphoria of post coatis.  He had never really been the cuddle after type, but with the Magi laid on him like he was, he had no choice this time.  But he fit so nicely against him, he couldn't help but let himself be pleased with the moment.  
"I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
